New Beginning
by YaoiOtaku14
Summary: This is a fic about Juunangou(android 17) who is rebuilt and living among the humans, beginning a whole new life. Pleases R & R!


New Beginning:  
  
Disclaimer and Narrator: This fic is about Juunanagou (my fave DBZ character) rebuilt for the second time and now living in the human world. This is similar to a doujinishi in Japan, but this is my version. This takes place after Gt. Hope you like! R & R!  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening:  
  
Juunangou opened his eyes for the first time and in a long time. He was alive last when he was defeated by Goku 6 years ago. Now rebuilt by Bulma's old and intelligent father, he awakens, beginning a new life. He sits up, naked in his quiet lab.  
  
"Wow, you're functioning completely and everything! Now just to get you some clothes." Bulma's dad says, walking off. The cat sits on top of his shoulder, comfortably.  
  
"Location is Capsule Corp. laboratory." Juunanagou thinks. He ponders about his whereabouts and his life status.  
  
"Here you go!" The old scientist hands Juunanagou a black Nike shirt and a pair stressed jeans. Juuanagou begins slipping everything on. "Well, you're all set to go! You see, I rebuilt you using some of your old parts; you're a very powerful warrior and we may need you just in case another big threat comes! Afterall, Goku left us a long time ago! Now, you have skills like flying, fighting normally, and the ability to use ki beams. Do NOT use these things to hurt the innocent, but the evil ones who harm things without reason." This all processes into Juunanagou's mind. He nods his head. Juunanagou stands up.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Juuanagou says. He turns around, jumps up and blasts through the window, flying into the sky.  
  
"Good luck, Juunangou. I hope that you'll enjoy making your own decisions for once." The doctor says as he walks off into the shadows of his lab.  
  
Juunangou lands on the sidewalk. He looks around. People are walking and talking, cars zoom by as the clouds float above with the buildings reaching high. He sticks his hands in his pockets and feels for any money.  
  
" Shelter huh." He feels an empty pocket. " No money though." He walks and looks around at the buildings. He then spots a sign from far off, with his keen eyes. It reads: Rooms Vacant! Juunangou heads toward the building. It's an apartment building called 'Heaven Haven'. Juunangou enters the building. A bald man with glasses sitting at the counter makes a big, happy smile.  
  
" Welcome to Heaven Haven!" the man says. " So, do you want a room?"  
  
" Yes, yes I do. But I have no money right now, so I'll be right back." Juuanagou says. The man stares at him with a puzzled look. Juunangou walks out. He spots a crowd of people around some kind of event.  
  
" If anyone can knock out my champ here I'll give you 50,000 yen!" a guy with dark shades on cries. People are talking amongst themselves. Juunangou walks over to this crowd.  
  
" How much?" Juuanagou asks. He moves into the front.  
  
" Well, it's 50,000!" the guy with the dark glasses answers. " So, anyone want to challenge my champ?!"  
  
" I will." Juuanagou answers.  
  
" You? You're just a puny punk! This is the World tourtament's champ, Muscle!" the guy says. Then, a big man with tons of muscles comes into the crowd.  
  
" I am Muscle! Anyone wanna fight me?!" He says, with a jerky smile on. The crowd backs off in fear.  
  
" I will." Juuanagou repeats.  
  
" Well, don't sue us if you get seriously hurt, boy!" the guy with the sunglasses says. "Now step onto this circle." He says, now pointing to a circle made out of chalk. " The only rule is to knock the other opponent unconsious! Now, go!" Just as soon as he says go, Muscle charges and throws a strong punch right into Juuanangou's face. His hair flows back from the contact. He stands there, like nothing ever happened. Muscle is confused. He then holds his fist, like if it hurts. Then, Juunangou is sitting on Muscle's shoulder.  
  
" That bulk must slow you down; or is this really your best?" Juuanagou says. He then jumps up into the air as Muscle turns around. Juunanagou then kicks Muscle into the wall, which breaks. He is on the ground, unconsious. " Hope that wasn't too much for him." The crowd is amazed and applauds Juunanagou. He bows to them. " May I receive the 50,000 please?" The man with the glasses is shocked. He puts his hand in his pocket and takes out the money.  
  
" H-here! Take it!" The guy with the sunglasses says. Juuanagou looks at the money.  
  
" You're short 125 yen." Juunangou glares. The guy smiles and takes the rest out of his pocket. He hands it to him quickly. " Thanks." Juunangou smiles and begins walking away. The crowd talks about it as they watch Juunanagou walk off.  
  
" What is that guy?!" The guy with the shades asks  
  
Juunangou re-enters the apartment building he was in before.  
  
" I was watching from out the door! That was amazing! You defeated the champ!" the guy at the counter from before says. Juunanagou smiles.  
  
" How much is a room?" Juuanagou asks.  
  
" O! Well, it's all on this paper." The man hands him a packet. Juuanagou reads through it at a quick rate.  
  
" Not bad." Juuanagou says. " I would like to buy a room."  
  
" O good! Now just fill out those papers," the guy says, looking at some other papers. "And there is a vacant room on floor 6, hallway A, room 17 waiting for you!" He says, handing Juuanagou a pen. Juuanagou sits in a chair in the lobby and begins writing.  
  
" All I need is a job." Juuanagou says. His stomach then growls. Juunangou blushes. "And maybe something to eat."  
  
Not that much later Juunangou is out, searching for food and a place to work.  
  
" Wow, job searching is hard!" Juunangou whines in his head." I don't even know what I specialize in." He then spots an office building with a sign on the window, saying 'Office space; need employees!'. Juunangou once again listens to the sign and heads for the building. He walks in; approaches the counter where a woman is sitting next to a security guard. " I am here to apply for an office job."  
  
" Well, you look somewhat young but here are the papers. When you are done I will go over them. Come back tomorrow and we will arrange a job interview." The woman says, handing him tons of papers.  
  
" Great; more papers." Juuanagou thinks as he takes the papers. He walks out of the building. Just then, Trunks is about to walk in when he spots Juuanagou.  
  
" What?! I thought you died?!" Trunks yells. " You're back from some more aren't you?!" Juunangou stands there, confused.  
  
" According to my memory, you are Trunks. No other data." Juunangou says.  
  
" What?!" Trunks stands there, puzzled.  
  
" I was rebuilt by your grandfather. I will not cause harm." Juunangou states. " Now I am filling out papers to apply for this company. I'll see you tomorrow for the interview." Juuanagou says, as he heads for his apartment.  
  
" Weird!" Trunks says.  
  
Juuanagou arrives at his apartment. He then feels for something in his other pocket. It is a small plastic case. He opens it to reveal many small capsules. He looks at them and picks up one with a label with the number 1 on it. He presses the button and tosses it. It opens up and in a puff of smoke it is a sleeping bag.  
  
" So he isn't all that dull after all." Juuanagou says to himself. He sits on it and begins filling out the paper work he received earlier. His stomach then growls.  
  
Chapter 2: First Day Out:  
  
Juuanagou sits up in the little sleeping bag he set yesterday. He stands up and picks up the case full of capsules.  
  
" I wonder what is in these capsules. I think I'll try each one out." Juunanagou thinks. 4 capsules gleam in the sunlight from outside of the apartment window. " I know one is the sleeping bag, but what are the other three?" He takes number 2 and opens it. It's a drawer full of clothing. " Good, more clothing!" He then opens capsule 3 and out pops a hover-cycle! " Interesting. This'll be fun to ride." He then puts the hover-cycle away and last opens capsule 4, which happens to be a small wallet. He opens it, revealing money. " Damn it! I could of used this!" Juuanagou sighs and begins getting dressed using the clothes inside the drawer. He closes the drawer, puts the wallet and capsule 3 in his pocket, and picks up his job papers, and locks his room. He takes the elevator, looking at his watch.  
  
He finally arrives at the front of the building. He tosses capsule 3 and out comes the hover-cycle. He sits on it and starts it up, riding to the building he was at yesterday. He parks in the front of it and then recalls the hover-cycle into the capsule. He fixes his buttoned shirt and walks in.  
  
" I filled the job applications sheets." Juuanangou says, handing it in.  
  
" Well then, I'll call you." The lady at the counter says. Then Trunks enters the room.  
  
" I'll look at the papers, but Juunanagou," Trunks pauses. He smiles. " You're hired."  
  
" Really? Already?" Juunangou says. The woman at the counter looks confused.  
  
" Why?! You haven't even read his papers or had a job interview with him!" the woman says.  
  
" I know what I'm doing." Trunks says. Junanagou smiles.  
  
" Thank you, sir." Juuanagou says.  
  
" I'll give you a tour right now." Trunks says. " Follow me." Juunangou does so and they enter the elevator. " The bottom floor that we were just on really has nothing on it. We're going to the next floor up." The elevator door opens.  
  
" How many floors are there anyways?" Juuanangou asks.  
  
" There happens to be 14 floors but most of them are just filled with cubicles and offices." Trunks answers. Juunangou nods his head. " This is the only floor that has something different on it. You see, it is the cafeteria and lounge." Trunks then walks up to the coffee machine and out pops a cup of coffee. " You want any coffee?"  
  
" No thanks." Juunangou answers. " I'm already short enough." Trunks and him chuckle. Trunks sips some of his coffee.  
  
" Well then, we happen to have a office open on floor 4. Lets go." Juunango and Trunks both reenter the elevator. Juunangou looks at Trunks.  
  
" Trunks, once again, thank you for hiring me." Juunangou smiles.  
  
" You're welcome." Trunks says. The elevator beeps and the door opens again, except to a room filled with people at labtops and desks with papers piled up high. " This will be the floor you're working on. The desk over there is open." Trunks says, walking over to the cubicle by the window. Juunanagou walks over to it. He pulls out the chair and then lifts the screen of the labtop. " Your job is to file papers that are given to you and work on the labtop, depending on the assignments."  
  
" O, ok. No problem!" Juunangou smiles. Trunks smiles back at him, kindly. Then a crowd of men approach Trunks from behind.  
  
" Sir, we need you to come to the conference room right away! Our products are selling like crazy but we need more profit!" one yells. It is blurred among the crowd of men. Trunks begins walking away.  
  
" Got to go, Juunangou. You'll start working tomorrow at 10am sharp to 4pm! See ya!" Trunks yells as he is dragged away by his employees.  
  
" Yes sir!" Juunanagou says, waving good bye. He then pushes the chair back in and heads for the elevator.  
  
Later on Juunanagou parks in front of a little café.  
  
" Finally, I can get something to eat!" Juunanagou says. He enters it and there is Bulma sitting with Vegeta. Bra is also there. Juunangou sits at a booth and a waitress attends to him right away.  
  
" Hi, I'm your waitress, Suma. What would you like?" She says blushing, handing him a menu. He looks at it quickly.  
  
" Just a bagel with butter and a small orange juice please." Juunangou answers as she writes it down. She skips off to the kitchen. Then Vegeta spots Juunangou at the table.  
  
" What?! I can't believe it! He's back!" Vegeta thinks. Bulma turns around and her face stretches wide.  
  
" No way! It's him! I thought Goku destroyed him a long time ago!" Bulma whispers among her family.  
  
" He's kinda cute!" Bra says. Her parents look at her weirdly. " What?!"  
  
" Well, he doesn't seem dangerous anymore. I mean, looks at him." Bulma says.  
  
" Yeah, and he nearly killed us all last time!" Vegeta yells. He then stands up.  
  
" Oh no! Dad's going to make a scene. This is going to be soo embarrassing!" Bra says, covering her face with her hand. Vegeta walks over to Juunangou, with slight caution.  
  
" What are you doing still alive?! I thought Kakorotto destroyed you years ago!" Vegeta yells at him. Juunangou looks up at him.  
  
" Hmmm, you are Vegeta, father of Trunks. According to data, I was destroyed before but now I am rebuilt from Capsule Corp's head scientist." Juunangou states. Bulma walks over.  
  
" My father." Bulma says. " I remember that these past years dad has been working on something for years in his lab."  
  
" Now why would your father do that?!" Vegeta questions.  
  
" I will not cause any harm. I was rebuilt to aid in protecting the Earth from any evil force." Juuanagou says.  
  
" How do we know that you're not going to turn on us all and try to destroy us?!" Vegeta yells, grabbing Juunanagou's shirt.  
  
" I was once human, you know." Juunangou simply answers. Juunangou grabs Vegeta's hand and moves it away from his shirt. He takes a bite of his bagel, leaves money on the table and leaves the café.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
